A Love of Suspicions
by White Mikado
Summary: Suppose L didn’t die but his 'death' was planned with Light? L’s sister returns to Japan to uncover the truth.She comes to suspect Light is Kira. Their love blossoms as Light is forced to recall his past. Will they find L? Can they survive Misa's schemes?
1. Coincidences

**Summary:** Suppose L didn't die but his disappearance and death were planned in cooperation with Light? Nine years later L's sister Sudara, returns to Japan to uncover what truly happened. Light, having given up the Death Note after L's death remembers nothing of his past as Kira. Their paths cross and Sudara comes to suspect Light is Kira, just as she grows to love him. Light is forced to recall his past, submitting to his conscience and feelings to confess all to Sudara. But will she forgive him, can Light forgive himself? Misa of course, does all she can to destroy the fledgling relationship. AND is L truly dead?

* * *

**Coincidences**

Her brother had died? Right?

And now…there was no one left for her really, was there?

"_Killer_ doesn't exist. I don't want to sound insensitive, but Genjiko, you of all people should know better than to believe urban legends like that."

The pale woman's lids dropped half-mast, stainless steel tapped lightly against the porcelain cup as she stirred her silent emotions into the chai tea. The gold rim glinted as shafts of sunlight broke through the café's windowpane making her wish she was outside, rather than in the overcrowded and smoke congested café. _Why do they still let people smoke indoors?!_

"It's _'Kira' _ Sudara. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Genjiko winked at her friend across the table, smiling mischievously.

"CHRIST! Why do people have to make killer into 'Kira'? It's killer! _Kil-ler_! GOD I hate Jap-lish!" But it wasn't the Japanese English she loathed and her friend knew it.

"Why romanticise a cold-blooded sociopath? A common _murderer_." Her last word chilled the air. "For all you know, the ijiot is probably a knuckle dragging Neanderthal!" quipped Sudara, clanking the teaspoon onto the saucer. "_If_ he exists…"

Genjiko sighed sympathetically. "Nine years Sudara, let him go. L's gone and no matter what you do, it won't change the fact," Genjiko's voice softened. _But this was L, the famous enigma wasn't it? Were you truly Kira's last victim? Or did you just fall off the face of the earth to hide from your only failed case? _

"Have those years in England taken the Japanese out of you?" Genjiko grinned, sticking out her tongue in jest. "You've missed out on some damn h-o-t made in Japan products Dara-chan," Genjiko continued, eyes widening catching sight of the striking tower of an ivory man entering the café behind Sudara.

Sudara's eyes followed the caramel liquid swirl in the cup, oblivious to the world. "You know why I came back Genjiko."

A shadow cast across her meanderings and fell across the table. Only her eyes glinted her displeasure at who ever it was standing by their table, blocking her precious sun light.

"Chief Inspector Yagami! What a surprise to see you in this kind of place?" Genjiko's eyes brightened peering upwards in flagrant admiration of her boss.

_That name. Yagami. Eru used to mention the name, some kind of modern day brainiac? Just a coincidence. Who cares. Genjiko. Just flatter the guy. Tell him to get so we can have some privacy will you? _

"Yamane-san, good morning. Even bosses need coffee right?" came a honeyed voice. "There's no better coffee than Thimbles of Shinjuku," his voice laced with an unseen smile. "It's my morning fix."

_Get lost you sod, please. Can't I have some peace with your secretary? If I ignore him, he should get the message._ _Especially when I find my chai more…_Sudara narrated to herself.

"Oh! Chief Inspector Yagami. I've forgotten my manners. Let me introduce Lawliet, Sudara. She's…" Genjiko's introduction was cut off.

"Eh? Lawliet?" _There's no way this girl could be related to L? A mere coincidence, isn't it my old friend? What tech'ed up super fortress are you in now? Enough. Nothing worth staying here for but the coffee._ Light's arrogant yet nonchalant smile appeared, bidding Genjiko and her faceless friend obsessed with her drink, good day. Coffee ranked far higher on his mind than these two girls. "I must go Yamane-san," and he strode off.

"_Ne_, Dara-chan, why didn't you tell my boss you're L's sister? He can help you!" Genjiko whispered, stooping her head trying to catch her friends lowered gaze. "Are you listening to me?" she hissed hoping to wake Sudara from her customary barrier of quietude.

"I don't need anyone's help. I can find Eru on my own, Genjiko." Sudara replied casually, not caring if the honey voiced stranger heard or not. It wasn't any of his business why she was back in Japan.

"B-but…"

"Let's go. I'm tired and have a deadline to meet." Sudara pushed back her chair and headed for the door.

Genjiko wedged the money for their high-tea under a plate and hurried after Sudara. "Oi! Hold your horses Dara-chan!"

"Wait, let me get the door for you," Light brushed past Genjiko eager to open the door for L's sister? _Did I hear correctly?_ His hand went to the door handle on the glass door. "_Dara-chan?_" His curiosity was a _little_ piqued.

"I'm perfectly capable of opening the door myself, but thank you for the chivalry," Sudara's monotone voice replied, her back still to this Chief Inspector Yagami, before pulling the door open with a soft whoosh, walking out of the café nonplussed at the stranger. "And my name is Lawliet, Sudara. Only my friend's are allowed to call me Dara-chan," were her introductory and parting words to him.

She heard nothing after that but the clipping of her heels on the concrete path. The rush of traffic, nor the Shinjuku human peak hour on the footpath distracted her from her thoughts. Her objective for returning to Japan, to solve the mystery of her brother's disappearance, to find this supposed 'killer'. And she didn't need anyones help.

"Why were you so rude? You didn't even look at him!" Genjiko scolded. "He's my boss you know!" panting after the sprint catching up to her friend.

"So? His your boss, not mine. If he gives you grief because I wouldn't let him open the door for me, then he's a prick not worth working for."

"GOD! No wonder why you're still single!" Genjiko huffed in disbelief, shaking her head in irritation. "You're too damn difficult!"

"So what's your point? That I should regret not being some ones live-in maid? That I should regret not turning into a whining machine who can't breathe unless a man is beside me, or pay for my own way in life? Or the fact I don't die if some arse-hole doesn't call me when he's supposed to?" Sudara clipped acerbically.

Genjiko fell into a silent gait beside her friend, swallowing a hard lump in her throat at Sudara's untoward, cynical observations. "There's nothing wrong with getting a free meal…," she whimpered bracing herself for a quiet walk home.

**-o-**

Light stood outside the cafe watching the two girls melt into the crowd, leisurely sipping his extra strong, black coffee. He smiled as his almond shaped eyes followed the raven-haired girl over the rim of his cup. "Are you truly L's sister? And you're looking for my old friend? What a happy coincidence, _ne_. I too want to find L."

_TBC._

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first Death Note fic since I became obsessed with the anime. I really didn't like the fact L died. T.T and needed to create an alternate premise for the anime. I created Sudara as Light's potential honey bunch because for me, Misa and Takada aren't intelligent, self driven characters. I know L's first name is L, so I've used Eru -the Japanese pronunciation of L- in this fic because I think his sister wouldn't refer to her brother as L. :D In later chapters you'll see Misa, Matsuda, Near, Mello, Matt and L(?). I'd appreciate any comments or suggestions on this fic. I'll see if it's worth continuing with this story. All my chapters will be no longer than 1,100 words (MS Word count) minus the A/Ns. I'm trying to discipline my word usage.

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create Death Note and do not own any rights to the characters, anime, comics and anything else related to Death Note. I only own the rights and plot to this story. This disclaimer extends to all future chapters for this story.


	2. Recollections

**Recollections**

"Here's your coffee sir," Genjiko's voice lilted, placing Light's coffee on the coaster on his table. "Black, extra strong Arabian blend as you like it."

"Thank you Yamane-san. I'd have it pumped into my veins if it was possible," Light beamed that killer smile that played havoc on all humans, without exception. His eyes were transfixed on the monitor reading the police reports for any alarming issues that required urgent attention. Why waste energy looking at anyone or anything unless it served a purpose for him.

"Well, I'd best leave you to your work sir," and Genjiko walked straight to polished mahogany doors, closing them behind her with a firm click.

Light raised his cautious gaze over the computer monitor, peering through his perfectly groomed fringe, checking his secretary was gone. He was alone in his plush office, floor to ceiling windows to his left, rich polished paneled walls with minimal décor, a meeting table in one corner, a lounge for informal meetings in another. He swiveled his leather chair to the adjacent desk and second monitor, double clicking on the 'Kira' folder hidden on the task bar. "It's time isn't it my old friend?"

**-o-**

"Touta," Genjiko giggled as Matsuda wrapped his arms around her plump waist, swinging her towards him as she closed the door.

"Good morning humming bird," Matsuda replied stealing a kiss before anyone set foot in the office. "Is Light already in?"

"As usual. He's like clock work, scanning the reports from the weekend," she nibbled teasingly on Matsuda's lower lip then pushed him away. "It's improper for our colleagues to see us like this Touta," Genjiko reminded her fiancé, brushing down her clothes and settling into her chair behind her receptionist desk.

"Who cares, we've done a lot more than kiss in public, _ne?_" Matsuda grinned knowingly, his tone salacious.

A blush swept across Genjiko's face, her hand shaking as she clicked her mouse furiously to bring up e-mails for some distraction. Matsuda had a way of making her privates melt with his intimations. "Sudara met the boss yesterday, or should I say, ignored him yesterday. Do you think I should apologise for her?" Genjiko kept her eyes locked to the monitor until her flush faded.

"Nah, what for? It's good for the demi-god to taste rejection from a beautiful girl once in a while. She'd certainly be the first to disregard the almighty Yagami Light, right?" Matsuda guessed correctly. "Why should you apologise? I very much doubt he noticed her at all."

"Oh he did Touta. He even opened the door for her, well, he _tried_ to. Even worse, she didn't bother looking at him, and pushed right past him to get the door herself!" Genjiko retold the most embarrassing five minutes of her professional life. "She even ordered him not to call her Dara-chan because only he friends were _allowed _to call her that!" Her friend was truly deaf, blind and numb towards all men. But Yagami Light wasn't any normal man was he? It was an impossibility not to acknowledge the illustrious, handsome intellectual and youngest Chief Inspector in the history of the International Police Organisation in Japan: unless one didn't possess a beating heart. Genjiko herself, madly in love with Matsuda Touta, still harboured a girlish crush on her boss.

Matsuda guffawed in delight, slapping his palm to his forehead. "Crap! You're pulling my leg right? Light was acting like a gentleman?" Another burst of laughter escaped from his mouth. "And Dara-chan told him to get lost?" More laughter. "Oh man, that's so like her. Whatever possessed the walking talking brick wall to lower himself to the acts of a mortal man?" Matsuda finished, wiping the tears of glee from his eyes, collapsing on the chair in front of Genjiko's desk.

"I don't know. I thought he didn't notice her either. He must have overheard us talking about L…and Sudara being his sister and all," Genjiko's voice trailed off. "Oh Touta, I wish she'd try to get over him. It's not healthy for her. I'm afraid Sudara's only going to get hurt when she doesn't find the answers she wants. L _is_ dead isn't he? _Ne_?"

The atmosphere of hilarity at Sudara's dismissal of Yagami Light, seconds earlier fled, replaced with sombre reverence for the greatest detective they'd ever encountered. Matsuda straightened himself n the chair, and exhaled in retrospect. "_Ne,_ Genjiko, I was there when L d-died. It's something I haven't been able to forget after all these years." His tone hung with sorrow. "We can never fathom the affects of L's death for Sudara, especially when she didn't really learn of it until Wammy contacted her. There is no such thing as a good time to deliver bad news, but having it confirmed nine years later over an e-mail?" Mastuda buried his head in his hands, reliving the nightmare of L crashing helpless to the floor. Did L know beforehand of his death? Was Light, Kira, as L had suspected? Matsuda hoped he had locked these murderous thoughts and suspicions away permanently, until he came home to find Sudara, standing in front of his apartment door.

"Maybe it's something Dara-chan needs to do, to grieve, to let it bleed from her system, _ne?" _He stood to leave, unwilling to recollect further, the dreadful memory of the night when Kira took his mentor, and Watari. "Christ. I still miss the pale faced, sweet-a-holic genius squatting on a chair, waiting for me to buy him coffee every time I walk into this office Genjiko. See you at lunch."

**-o-**

Kira Case:

- Main suspect: Yagami Light. To-Oh University student.

- Second Kira suspect: Misa Amane. Model.

The blue icon flashed after the last kanji of Yagami Light's name.

A pop-up window beeped in the middle of Sudara's screen.

- Another user has accessed the file you are currently reading.

- User: Yagami, Light.

- Authorisation: Administrator

A surge of panic raced through Sudara's veins and her heart stuttered. She released her vice grip on the mouse, breathing in deep to calm her self. This should have been a safe time to hack into the network. Why would someone access it so early?

She felt her heart beat drop to a slow, controlled rhythm, realising _he_ would surely know she was an unauthorised intruder into the IPO network. Yagami Light, was sure to receive a similar user notification she was accessing the same file. Had she covered her tracks enough to protect her identity?

_TBC._

* * *

**A/N: **I'm wondering how much air time this fic will get before it's pushed to the 2nd and 3rd pages! LOL. I'm wondering if any one will read it. :D I'm experimenting with this story. Each chapter will be no longer than 1100 words (on MS Word count) minus A/Ns. Thanks to AmoChan8878 for my first ever review on the Death Note Fandom. :D All reviews and concrits welcome.


	3. Voices

**Voices**

The user interface shrunk to a tiny black dot, vanishing with a beep before her. Bloodless fingers dug into her thighs, pupils shocked pinpricks of trepidation, her temples pulsed mercilessly.

"BOLLOCKS!"

A quake of tremors racked Sudara's body ending at her hands. "Christ oh mighty heavens over, under and above! You're such an ijiot!" Sudara jerked from her chair, grabbed the cordless keyboard and threw it in frustration to the floor. _Breathe. You're freaking out about nothing. You might've disconnected in time before he saw anything. Breathe._

Her balled fists relaxed. The slender fingers raked through her long, tussled morning hair. Sudara padded across the spacious, minimalist bedroom through to the sliding door to the balcony. Twenty-seven floors above the streets buffered the rising chaos below. The wind sighed and caressed her heated alabaster face. Purple-red streaked across the dawning sky yet Sudara closed her eyes to the beauty of nature. Closed her eyes to the possibility of being caught infiltrating the network her brother had helped create. At the possibility of the honey voiced stranger catching her. That he would trace her cyber trail to the origin. _Breathe. Worrying about it won't change anything._

"BOLLOCKS!" Her sweaty, shaky hands grasped the railing on the balcony to steady her nerves. She allowed her lids to open to the morning, to the peace that existed this day. Nothing else existed but the here and now: today.

"Tomorrow is another existence isn't it? Let's run the nerves off on the treadmill shall we?"

**-o-**

Light's eyes narrowed, blinking wildly. The whiskey colour glint of his eyes locked onto the monitor.

"_What the hell?!"_

Light craned his face centimetres from the monitor recognising the presence of an unauthorised user on his network. His eyes scanned frenetically for details of the intruder. No one had access to this file but him, and why would anyone want it after all this time? The icon zigzagged frantically across the white screen. Light hoped to pin down the screen or at least a screen grab of the window to record the pop-up alert.

"Print you bastard!" he bellowed with venom at the printer. "Print!" _The damn machine isn't warmed up! _The pop-up alert popped into a white blip. Teasing, taunting the ingenious Chief Inspector for failing to capture the screen grab. The white blip to Light, was like a punctuation mark: a full stop dictating the hacker's exit from the Kira file. _"Print the fucking screen!"_

The office doors burst open with Matsuda and Genjiko stumbling through. "Sir!" "Light-kun!" both screamed in unison, banshees to rescue their boss from an unknown menace.

"It's nothing," his voice and expression blank as the wall behind him, "the coffee was scolding that's all," throwing the allegedly scolding coffee into the bin. Lights face reverted to his permanent mask of cool, serene night. He swivelled around to his main laptop in one suave movement, elegantly crossing his legs. _A_ _hacker! In the sealed Kira case? How much data did they get?_

"Please return to whatever you were doing," he coolly commanded, gently pulling the laptop closed. _I'll need to track this hacker later._

Matsuda stood stupefied, jaw hung to the ground, incredulous that mere boiling liquid could compel Yagami Light to cry out. It just wasn't becoming for the Japanese-Adonis-Einstein. _Probably frightened he scarred that pretty mouth of his!_

"Eh! Genjiko, you trying to rip off my arm? Let go will you?" Matsudo winced yanking his arms free of Genjiko's iron grip. She stood clinging to him in fear of what state they'd find their boss in. "Light-kun's fine, see?"

"Ah, yes," Genjiko cleared her throat. "We're sorry for barging in sir," she said suppressing a smirk.

Light's silence meant; leave. His disregard of their presence reconfirmed it, both promptly exiting the office closing the door behind them.

"What was that about Touta? I didn't realize he knew how to express emotion let alone yell?"

"Dunno. The only thing I know about Light-kun is that I don't know as much as I think I know about him. I bet it's something that chomped him real hard on his skinny butt..."

**-o-**

_You broke the encryption. I've tracked the cookie, this might lead to some mistakes on your part. Yes, the intruder/s is most likely to use another's internet drop to use the identifiable credentials. Are you at an internet cafe?_ _Wireless laptop__?_ _The crux is tracking the cookie, was it snatched? I'll need to monitor a log file of the service until I find you, thief: to check for the credential in an automated log file._

"Who are you?" Light questioned into the laptop. "What are you searching for? You're method is unlike any brain dead twit hacker I've dealt with. Rest assured, I'll find you. No man steals from me. Surely, only a male possesses such technological savvy?"

"Here's your coffee sir. _Strong__…__hot__," _a pretty waitress cooed seductively to Light, offering up more than coffee. Light grunted dismissively, typing adroitly, disinterested in yet another proposition. Her perky expression dropped along with the thrust of her bosoms. She retreated, disappointed.

"Ah, the usual _ne_? Chai grande."

"Thanks sincerely. There's no better chai than at Thimbles of Shinjuku, _ne_?" Sudara beamed sweetly, disguising the anxiety in her eyes. "This will pep me up after my morning jog. Have a lovely day," her voice was melodic, despite the panic gripping her body.

_I'll worry about Yagami Light, IF he's good enough to track me down. _

She sipped the hot, creamy liquid with relish letting the sweetness wash away the bitter taste in her mouth from her hacking adventures. _At least I got most of the file before I had to disconnect, _a triumphant grin spreading across her face, unaware the spectre of promising troubles sat only a few meters away. "Touta-chan, you're shouting lunch today," she chirped playfully, gracing past Light obsessed with his private cyber hunt.

Just as Sudara unconsciously held the honeyed warmth of Light's public voice, Light had inadvertently coveted her confident, cool lilt because it was the voice of L's sister. Today, the tone was softer than when she haughtily humiliated him. These factors were enough to drive the megalomaniac from his self-absorption, to search for the source from his table. He pinpointed the unfamiliar yet distinctive silhouette of the raven hair girl _Dara-chan,_ leaving, with her back to him again.

"L's sister_? _Matsuda_ Touta?_" The table vibrated, his mobile jiggled next to the laptop. "Matsuda. What is it? ...fine. Say, did you have plans for lunch today?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ok. My third chapter and the word count came in under my quota of 1,100 words. On MS Word it's exactly 1,092. YEAH! Thanks to Recipe for Insanity and Sugar Reaper Lawliet for reviewing and to everyone who put this on their alerts and favs. :D I'm still a newbie to Death Note fandom. I find it amazing that new stories get read at all because there's an insane amount of fics posted each day. I'm not a hacker so I did some research on how to track down a hacker - so I hope what Light is doing is correct and on the right track.

My beta doesn't even know I've started on this story so that means none of the chapters have been betaed either.T.T If you want to volunteer drop me a line. :D Reviews or concrits always welcome.


	4. Intrigue

**Intrigue**

"Odd ball," Matsuda grimaced. "Dressing like an uptight banker A.K.A. stickler for rules, yet you insist on dessert before any meal! You defy common sense Dara-chan."

"Hey, flattery will get you no where, but do continue!" Sudara chuckled cheerfully, spooning copious amounts of caramel fudge parfait into her kewpie mouth. "It's an incentive so I _WILL_ eat my meal," she reasoned, scraping cream from the rim of the glass with her index finger, sticking it her mouth.

"Every meal with you is the same. I'm amazed you don't weigh a ton!" Mastuda quipped with envy, spearing the fork into his garden salad drenched in vinaigrette. Genjiko 'suggested' he drop a few kilograms for the wedding otherwise, Matsuda wasn't getting _his_ desserts from her. _The curse of love and women._ "I heard you ran into Yagami Light, is that right?" his asked suddenly dour.

"Technically, _no_. He offered to open the door." She replied, batting her eyelids playfully. "I'm sorry it puts you in a difficult position. Maybe I shouldn't have approached you in the first place, Touta." Sudara's eyes darkened her mirth dissipating. "I've hit so many brick walls since I arrived, but I've finally found something." _Hacking into the IPO was a last resort. Sorry Touta. The less you know the better._

"_That's_ what worries me. There's a brick wall that can help but you refuse to climb it Dara. _Ne, _let me introduce you? I'm not saying he'll help but...How long do you think you can avoid him?"

"I'm not avoiding anyone. It'd only be detrimental to involve him. It's only logical he'll _prevent_ me investigating into Eru _ne_? I don't need anyone's help"

_Stubborn and smart. Bad combination. L and Watari were cremated, hidden to prevent panic: not a fitting tribute. Light, his replacement. I'm sorry I can't reveal much to you Dara. _"_Saa._ let's chow down. _My _desserts tonight! Attack!" Matsuda yelled in a super hero voice wolfing down lettuce.

Sudara's melodic laughter filled the booth they occupied. Matsuda Touta, was the only member of the Kira investigation team she approached. Yagami Soichiro retired. Ide, Aizawa were married. Mogi didn't fit the profile she needed. Matsuda Touta was her choice. Yagami Light wasn't officially listed, but she deduced he held a crucial position in the team. She'd find out more once she found a secure platform to access thesstolen files.

"Is this seat taken?" a familiar honeyed voice lilted above where she sat.

_That voice._ Sudara casually craned her head upwards. _So this is the face that accompanies the voice._

Light waited elegantly by the table and greeted Matsuda with a nod. Studying Sudara from the corner of his eyes veiled with politeness. Her blue-black hair, porcelain skin, pigeon round eyes like L's, framed with dark lashes. Fine cheeks bones, upturned chin marking a stubborn streak. No make-up. Oxford business attired. Navy pin stripe suit, tie and starch white shirt. Cufflinks. _L's sister?_ She sat peering up at him sucking her finger, un-phased.

"Yagami Light," he held out his hand coupled with an urbane smile.

"We met yesterday," Sudara smiled cordially, disinterested in subterfuge, wiping her finger on the napkin to shake his hand. _Smooth, manicured hands, not a single callous: a lovely specimen._

"Light-kun!" Matsuda choked flabbergasted, anxious Sudara would misbehave. _Is this why he asked about lunch?_

Sudara winked at Matsuda reassuringly, inviting Light to sit. "Have you had lunch Chief Inspector?"

"My date is late," he slinked next to Matsuda. "Please call me Light. Close your mouth Matsuda. Forgotten your manners in the presence of a beautiful lady?"

"Ah. yes," Matsuda chuckled nervously, nibbling on lettuce leaves, eyes darting back and forth between the striking couple. _This isn't good._

Sudara gracious and distant, spooned more parfait into her mouth. _How many hearts have you slaughtered with those bedroom eyes_. Matsuda's kind and pleasant features was a stark contrast next to Light's omnipresence: the slant of his eyes and the sharp intrusive glint, the elegant nose and gentle angle of his face was simply, destructive. No wonder Genjiko gushed about him incessantly. _Those teasing confident lips. You're too perfect._

"You have your brother's eyes…" Light's voice interrupted the stillness, curious about the girl claiming to be L's sister.

"My _brothe_r... wouldn't be happy to hear that. Which part of his eyes do I have? Slecra, cornea, choroid, Yagami-san?" Sudara grinned, volunteering nothing.

_Shit! Here she goes! _Matsuda gritted. _Always the smart-arse! _"How about some coffee Light-kun?" He squeaked, steering the conversation to less dangerous topics.

"A woman with a sense of humour. May I call you Sudara?"

"I've been called worse. Yes, you may. Would you like some parfait?" she chuckled amiably.

"I'd best not spoil my appetite but thank you Sudara-chan," Light tested the endearment. "L's eyes were dark. Your eyes are glistening pools of black pearls," his compliment more a statement. He sensed a challenged.

"Then you're father must be a thief Yagami-san," Sudara drawled seductively, gazing straight into his whiskey coloured eyes. She was unyielding fire to his wall of ice.

"Eh! Dara-chan. _What the?!" _salad splattering from Matsuda's mouth.

"Because he stole the stars from the skies and put them in your eyes," she finished coyly, eating more parfait, grinning michieviously at the grim faced Matsuda.

Light observed her in supreme silence, curling up one side of his lips. A knowing smile stretched across his face, illuminating his eyes. His lithe frame sunk against the seat and he placed an elegant on the table. He was very comfortable with this girl.

Matsuda's eyes shot between the two titans, his mouth agape, totally lost. "Stars? Thief?" _I can't take her anywhere in public!_

"For one synonymous with intelligence, you sound bored with life. I'm disappointed at such unimaginative banter…" her gaze piercing his. "Perhaps you surmise we don't warrant the use or a centime of your intelligence?"

Light burst into a rich deep laughter. His eyes sparkled with an estranged emotion that had long abandoned his dull, grey world. _Intriguing girl._

"My eyes are black, Chief Inspector Yagami. If my eyes were pearls I'd be blind. Black is just that, black. _Ne?_"

Matsuda's heart threatened to jump out of his mouth, leaving no choice for him but to shovel the entire salad into his shaking lips. _Crap-Crap! Someone rescue me from this conversation!_ He needed REAL comfort food NOW!

"Waitress, bring me a burger with the lot _please_!" he bellowed. _There goes dessert tonight!_

_TBC._

* * *

A/N: Let's see if I can get any readers for this chapter before it vanishes into the volt. It's insane how many chapters are posted in each day on this FanDom! :D I stuck to my word quota this chapter at 1,074. YEAH! Thanks for the kinds words Product of a Sick Society - you made my day.


End file.
